


Ricochet…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Love, Lust, M/M, Passion, Porn, Ricochet - Freeform, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid’s working overtime to correct his misguided arrows…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricochet…

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!_

Title: Ricochet…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 7286  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion, Lust, Love, Romance & BDSM…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Banner: Created by the Incredibility talented Bissa666  
Challenge: The Evil Kinney Girls Club ~ February Prompt; I Don’t Do Romance…

Summary: Cupid’s working overtime to correct his misguided arrows…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Ricochet…**

Well, the gang’s all here, and then some. It’s busy in the diner this morning, everyone’s chatting about their Valentine’s Day plans for this coming weekend. Brian growls and hides behind his menu, while Justin looks out the window, wishing for this weekend to pass quickly. It’s the same thing every year, and this year he’s determined not to let Brian’s snarky resentment of Valentine’s Day upset him. After all Justin knows that Brian loves him, he shows him all the time. He’s always doing little things for him; besides Brian isn’t one for grand gestures. Justin accepts that, even if it still makes him a little sad, as he longs for romance.

Cupid takes a deep breath, looking over at the table, waiting until his aim is perfectly on his target. Michael’s going on and on about everything he and Ben have planned. It’s enough to make Brian hurl. He rolls his eyes and then leans forward to smack Michael upside the head.

“Enough, Mikey! You know I don’t do romance.”

“Oh Shit!”

Brian rubs the side of his face, still feeling the burn from the arrow that grazed his cheek. The damn thing was headed straight for him, but then he leaned forward, triggering a huge chain of events that no one could have imagined. Sitting in the booth across from Brian was Ben, and in the booth behind Ben was a big burly bear named Wolf.

“What have you done? I can’t believe you totally screwed this up!”

“What do you think is going to happen?”

“Who knows? Only time will tell.”

“I think I feel sick.”

“I bet! They should call you stupid, not Cupid!”

Yes, life’s going to be fun here on Liberty Avenue this Valentine’s Day. Cupid had decided that this year he would try something different to move Brian and Justin’s relationship forward. So he went to see Mysterious Marilyn and had her dip Brian’s arrow into a strong love potion. But as soon as Cupid released his arrow meant for Brian, he moved forward. It skimmed Brian’s cheek, hitting the wall behind him. It ricocheted across the table, hitting Ben’s temple and his glasses, leaving a little cut as it continued. Then it landed squarely into Wolf’s bicep, who’s sitting in the booth behind Ben and Michael.

It stung like a bitch, so Wolf turns around to pummel whoever had just jabbed him in the arm. But as soon as he sees Justin he’s overwhelmed with love and passion for the blond. The love potion has already started to work, as Wolf pushes Michael out of his way. Smiling like a fool, he asks, “Didn’t you win the ‘King of Babylon’ contest a few years back?”

Ben was having none of that, as he shoulders the bear back into his booth. Ben leans forward, placing his hand on Justin’s to comfort him from the sudden aggression of the big bear behind him. Brian becomes irritated, smacking Ben’s hand away from Justin. Then he wraps his arm around Justin’s shoulder, pulling him in closer.

Justin smirks, remembering that evening very well. Brian got so jealous, he came right up to the said trick and pulled Justin away from him, causing his crown hit the ground. He then threw Justin over his shoulder like a caveman, and took him back to the loft. Glancing at Brian, he sees that little green monster rearing its ugly head once again. Brian jumps out of the booth, grabbing Wolf by his collar, letting him know that Justin isn’t interested.

Backing off, Wolf starts to walk out of the diner, but then he has a change of heart. Turning around he asks Justin for his phone number. Brian lurches forward, but is pulled back by Ben, who then punches Wolf. Michael’s right up at Ben’s side, asking what the hell is going on. He’s confused as to why Ben is so angry at Wolf. What Justin thought was cute a few minutes ago, with Ben and Wolf fawning over him, is now starting to freak him out. Brian grabs his hand and pulls him through the kitchen and out the back door, promising him that they’ll stop at the Liberty bakery and get him some pastries for breakfast. Justin can’t help smirking, thinking he hasn’t seen Brian this possessive in a very long time. 

“Brian? Is everything all right?”

Brian turns and looks deeply into Justin’s eyes, and before either one realizes it, Brian has him right up against the side of the diner. 

“Brian. It’s ten in the morning. You can’t seriously want to fuck me against the brick wall in broad daylight.”

Brian doesn’t answer. He just keeps kissing him, grinding into him as his hands move all over his body, touching him everywhere.

“Brian. What’s going on? Did Anita slip you some Viagra or something?”

They’re only brought out of their lust-filled haze when they hear the sirens of police cars pulling up out front. Carl runs into the diner to break up a huge fight that started between Ben and Wolf, but now involves most of the patrons. He finally gets everything under control, giving everyone a stern warning, but doesn’t arrest anyone after Deb pleads with him not to.

~~~

Later that afternoon Justin’s shift at the diner is almost over. Brian’s sitting in a booth, drinking coffee as he waits for him. Wolf walks in, ignoring Brian, and goes right up to Justin, asking him if he’d like to go out sometime. 

“Have you ever been to Meathook?”

Brian storms over to the counter, wedging his way between Justin and Wolf, putting his hand on Wolf’s chest and pushing him back a little.

“He has a boyfriend!”

Justin yells, “Brian!” 

Then he turns to Wolf. “Thanks for asking, but I’m not interested.”

“I thought you two had an open relationship?”

Justin sighs. “Well…”

“No! We don’t!”

Justin looks at Brian quizzically, wondering if Brian’s just acting jealous or if he’s ready for something a little more structured. 

“We don’t?”

Brian turns, snapping at him. “Justin! I’ll handle this!”

“Sorry, Kinney. I just thought… You can’t blame me for trying.”

~~~

Later that night at Woody’s the guys are playing pool. Michael and Brian are at the bar getting a round of beers for everyone.

“Have you noticed there seems to be something going on between Justin and Ben?”

“What? Justin and Ben? No way!”

“I’m telling you. Justin has the hots for Ben. I can feel it.”

“You’re delusional, Michael.”

They get back to the pool table and pass out beers to everyone. Michael watches Ben lean in close to Justin. Ben mentions that he’s giving a lecture on gay influences on art and literature tomorrow night. Brian rolls his eyes, but then realizes that Justin might actually be interested.

“That sounds fascinating.”

“Great. Why don’t I pick you up before class, and then afterwards we can met the guys at Babylon.”

“Alright. It’s a date.”

A date? Brian’s not really a jealous guy, and he really doesn’t understand where all these possessive feelings are coming from. They started this morning at breakfast. Michael’s furious as he takes his shot, hitting the eight ball into the corner pocket, ending the game. The next night Justin attends Ben’s lecture, but they never make it to Babylon to meet the guys. When Brian gets home at a quarter to three, Justin’s fast asleep. He crawls in next to him, pulling him close, burying his face in his hair. He casually sniffs Justin, wondering if he might smell like sex. Brian sighs deeply. Nope, all’s well in the Taylor-Kinney household

~~~

Justin has the early shift the next morning. When the guys sit down in their usual booth they look up and see Wolf’s back, sitting at the counter, talking with Justin. They’re laughing as Justin pours him more coffee. Brian frowns, thinking he put an end to this yesterday. Ben glares, not liking how comfortable Justin is with Wolf. Michael’s watching Ben as he starts to feel a tinge of jealousy.

“So there’s a poetry reading tonight, and I thought you might like to attend?”

Ben’s already made his way to the counter. “Excuse me! I’m planning on attending tonight, and I was hoping Justin might go with me.”

Justin’s looking between the two of them, wondering what the hell is going on. Brian’s now the one glaring at them, wondering the same thing.

“Sorry, guys, but Brian and I have plans for tonight.”

Brian barks. “You’re damn right we have plans.”

Ben and Brian return to the booth and Michael snipes at Ben. “What’s with all the interest in Justin these days?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just knew the poetry reading wasn’t your thing and I thought Justin might enjoy it.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Professor, but what happened to meeting us at Babylon last night?”

Michael’s now fuming, waiting for Ben’s answer, knowing he’s not going to like it.

“Oh, Justin and I went out for coffee afterwards, and we spent the whole night talking about art.”

“Ah ha…”

Michael’s not buying it, sure something’s going on. After going to the rest room he stops by the front counter. 

“Are you and Ben sleeping together?”

“What? No! Why would you ask?”

“You’ve both been acting strange lately, and I don’t trust you. It’s just like you to sneak around behind our backs.”

“Michael! Nothing’s going on. I promise.”

~~~

All this absurd speculation Michael’s spouting about Ben and Justin is starting to get to Brian. So he decides he needs to take some time and think about it. He needs a distraction, and soon he finds himself outside of Torso. 

Emmett’s clapping; he can’t believe that Brian is asking for his advice, although not directly of course. Brian’s nonchalantly trying on clothes, trying not to sound like a romantic fool. It’s become obvious that over the last few days something peculiar has been going on. Justin’s suddenly having to thwart advances from both Ben and Wolf. It’s making Brian edgy, as jealousy spikes through his impenetrable mask. 

“Emmett! You know I’m not a chocolate and roses kind of guy. It has to be something different, something that’s totally Justin and me.”

“What, pray tell do you think that is?”

“How the fuck should I know! You’re the fucking fairy princess!”

“Would you consider jewelry?”

“Jewelry? No! Not if you’re hinting at a ring.”

“Let’s see… Oh, how about a romantic dinner?’

“I think it’s too late to make reservations at any place decent.”

“You could cook dinner yourself.”

“I don’t think so! You know I can’t cook!”

“Yes, you can… You just need a little help.”

“Are you volunteering?”

“Brian! I have plans. After all it is Valentine’s Day.”

“You’re not helping!”

“Okay, let’s think this through. You know you should ask him out. He might make other plans knowing your usual M.O.”

“On a date?”

“Yes, Brian. On a date!”

“I don’t date! Besides, we live together.”

“You do now. If you want to keep Justin happy.”

“Christ! How am I supposed to do that?”

“Oh, Brian. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Frustrated, Brian hands Em a huge pile of clothes, and watches him as he rings up his purchases.

“Will that be cash or credit?”

Brian hands him a wad of hundred-dollar bills. “Keep the change, and thanks for the advice. This better work, or I’ll kill you for making me look like a fool.”

~~~

Justin’s babysitting Gus this afternoon, and he’s surprised when Ben joins them in the park. He’s pushing Gus on the swing as Ben makes small talk. He finally gives Justin a small box of chocolates in a heart-shaped box. The three of them sit at the picnic table enjoying the sweet confections, as Gus chatters on about how Justin and he are planning on making Valentines when they get home. Justin’s trying to ignore the fact the Ben seems to be looking at him all dreamy eyed, and every once in awhile he reaches out and touches him. Ben casually laughs at Justin’s humor, and he even runs his hand through Justin’s hair, telling him how beautiful he is. Alarms are going off in Justin’s head, as he remembers how crazy Michael was acting in the diner.

“Ben. I’m not sure what’s going on, but I think we need to clarify that we’re just friends. Michael seems to be under the impression that something’s going on between us.”

“Forget about Michael. Tell me. How do you feel about something developing between us?”

“I think it’s a bad idea.”

“I didn’t ask you what you thought. I asked you how you felt.”

“I feel like it’s a bad idea.”

“Justin. I can’t deny that I’m attracted to you. I’m not sure why it’s taken me so long to see just how beautiful you are.”

“Ben. I’m with Brian, and you’re with Michael. I don’t think it’s a good idea to pursue anything more than friendship between us.”

“I’d like that. I’d like for us to become very good friends. I think once you get to know me you’ll agree, maybe you’ll even want to be more than friends.”

“Wow! Will you look at the time? Gus and I need to get home, we have Valentines to make. It was interesting talking with you, Ben.”

Justin grabs Gus’s hand and pulls him away, as he walks as fast as possible away from Ben. He actually stops and picks Gus up at one point, so they can move a little faster before Ben can catch up with them.

“Justy. Are you and Ben going to be boyfriends now?”

“No! No. Why would you say that?”

“Because he was looking at you all goofy. Like Daddy does sometimes, and I think he wanted to kiss you.”

“Gus, that’s just silly. Now let’s not talk about that anymore. Let’s not even mention it to anyone.”

“Okay! But I can’t wait to tell Mama about the box of chocolates.”

Justin cringes, hoping Gus forgets all about it when they get home. There’s nothing he wants more than to forget about Ben’s advances, and he wonders if it’s best to tell, or not tell Brian.

~~~

Later that afternoon Daphne calls and asks Justin to come over to help her move some heavy furniture, as she is rearranging her living room.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe he asked you out on a date!”

“Oh Daph. He was so cute, so nervous. It was like he actually thought I might refuse.”

“Tell me everything.”

“He kept missing me, leaving me messages all day. Finally he showed up at the art supply store. I was so surprised to see him. Lindsay must have told him where I was going when I left her house.”

“Go on…”

“He was just standing there, watching me as I hemmed and hawed over which paints I wanted. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, pulling his hands in and out of his pockets, glancing at the floor and then out the window.”

“Adorkable.”

“Finally, after I had him all loaded up with paints, brushes, and canvases, he insisted on paying for everything. I jumped up and kissed him passionately, thanking him. When I pulled back for air, he just stared into my eyes. Then he softly whispered, “Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“I can’t believe he was shy.”

“I know! It was so funny, because we have dinner together every night. After all, we live together. So the fact that he was asking me seemed so strange. Then it hit me. He was actually asking me on a date, sort of.”

“He coughed, clearing his throat. ‘So how about we meet me at the loft at 8 pm? And Justin, no paint-spattered clothes.’”

“Sweet!”

“When we got back to the loft he actually shoved a bag of clothes from Torso into my hands. There were five different outfits all together. Designer jeans, sweaters, and shirts.”

“Wow! That would have been enough of a present in itself.”

“I know! God, I’m so excited! So, can I get ready at your place tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

~~~

Meanwhile, Michael pounds at the loft door. Becoming impatient, he just comes in, yelling for Brian.

“What’s up, Mikey?”

“Your boyfriend is making advances towards Ben! That’s what’s up!”

“Justin?”

“Yes! I saw Ben buying a box of Valentine’s Day chocolates. I was so excited because they were the really expensive kind from that fancy gourmet shop. Then I waited, and waited, and finally I snooped, looking everywhere, but he never gave them to me.”

“Valentine’s Day isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Yeah, well, when I talked to Mel she said that Gus and Justin had a rendezvous with Ben in the park today, and shared a heart-shaped box of chocolates.” 

“Gus actually said rendezvous? My kid really is a genius!”

“What? No! The point is Ben gave my chocolates to Justin.”

“It sounds to me like Ben’s the one making advances, not Justin. Maybe you should be asking him what’s going on.”

“I know what’s going on! Your whore of a boyfriend is trying to steal my husband!”

“Really, Michael? I seriously doubt that. Justin would never be interested in someone that boring.”

“Fuck. You. Brian!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. Ben’s perfect for you, but Justin needs someone more, more like me.”

“It’s all a joke to you. My marriage is falling apart and you think it’s funny!”

“Calm down, Michael. I’m sure Ben has a reasonable explanation.”

~~~

After leaving Daphne’s, Justin is walking to the bus stop when a Harley motorcycle pulls up next to him. Glancing over he sees that it’s Wolf. He just keeps walking, not really sure how to avoid Wolf’s advances. 

“Justin. I have something for you, and I didn’t know if I’d see you before Valentine’s Day.”

“Wolf. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to be accepting gifts from you.”

“Oh, Justin. Here, it’s nothing significant.”

Justin opens the slim package and sees that it’s a book of poems from the poetry reading both he and Ben asked him to attend.

“See, it’s signed by the author. I was hoping you’d think of me when you’re reading them.”

“Wolf. I really can’t accept this. It’s too personal, and I don’t think Brian would approve.”

“Justin, about Brian… I’ve asked around, and the word on the street is that the two of you do have an open relationship. I was hoping that maybe you’d let me fill some of those openings?”

Justin cringes at his crude attempt at romancing him. He wonders how he can make Wolf understand without offending him. The last thing he wants is a big angry bear mad at him.

“Things with Brian and I are changing. We’re working towards something more…”

He’s at a loss for words. He’s not sure what Brian meant the other day. The last thing he wants to do is rock the boat. After all, Brian did ask him on a dinner date for Valentine’s Day.

“How about I give you a ride home? The temperatures have really dropped, and the wind is picking up. You’ll freeze out here before you make it home.”

“I really shouldn’t.”

“Come on. Here, put on this helmet.”

Reluctantly Justin puts the helmet on, and climbs on the back of the bike. He places his hands on Wolf’s sides to hold on. But Wolf reaches back and pulls them all the way around to the front, telling Justin to hold on tight. He speeds off, with Justin hugging him from behind, not noticing Michael coming out of the deli across the street.

Michael’s already on the phone to Brian before they make it to the first traffic light.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Michael. You’re overreacting, just like with Ben.”

Once he hangs up, Brian’s insecurities and jealousy start to take over. He goes over all his plans for tomorrow night, wondering if he needs to do more. Is it possible that Justin’s interested in Ben or even Wolf? Is he intrigued by the wilder side that Wolf has to offer?

Brian heads out to consult with Emmett again. He needs confirmation that he’s planned something Justin will find romantic. Wolf pulls up at the corner of Fuller and Tremont, just as Brian’s leaving. Justin sees the look on Brian’s face, and prays he doesn’t react badly. He grabs the mail on the way up the stairs, seeing there’s a thin package in the mail box with his name on it. Opening it up he sees it’s a CD. The note from Ben reads, “I remembered that you liked classical music. We should go to a recital sometime. I can’t seem to get you off my mind.”

Justin cringes again; he’s starting to get stressed out by all this unwanted attention. The only good thing that’s come from it, is Brian being more open about his feelings. He shoves the CD into the back of the CD rack. Then he takes the wrapping paper, bow and note card all the way down to the dumpster out back. Walking back upstairs, he wonders if he should have put the CD in the dumpster as well.

He starts dinner, and calls Daphne for advice. He needs to nip all this unwanted attention in the bud, before it becomes an issue in his and Brian’s relationship. The next morning he wakes to Brian bringing him coffee and blueberry muffins. They laze around most of the morning making love in bed, and then again in the shower. Finally Brian pushes him out of the loft, telling him he’ll see him at eight tonight. 

He and Daphne have all afternoon to kill, so they rent some DVDs, and watch movies. Afterwards they stop by the diner and have a burger and fries. While they’re there, the Liberty Florist delivers a big bouquet of roses for Justin. Brian would never send him roses, as he knows he’s allergic. Besides, it’s just too traditional, and Brian doesn’t do romance. He shoves them at Daphne, saying she should keep them. She happily accepts them, loving the fragrant blooms. She opens the little card and reads the message, blushing. “I can just imagine your skin as soft and delicate as the rose petals, and your lips tasting like fine wine. I can’t wait until you’re all mine. Affectionately Ben.”

“Oh my God! This is getting out of control!”

“Justin. What are you going to do? Michael is going to kill you!”

“Michael! Fuck Michael! I’m worried about Brian! What am I going to do? This has to stop!”

Freaking out, they decide to order chocolate malts while they brainstorm ideas. The next thing they know there’s another delivery, but these long-stemmed roses are made from white and milk chocolate. And even though they look delectable, Justin pushes them away. He jumps up and gets some aspirins from behind the counter, as he feels a headache coming on. Once again Daphne reads the little card. “What you need is a big bear hug! Please be my Valentine! Longing for love. Wolf.”

Daphne says, “I think this is going to take something stronger than a chocolate shake. Let’s go back to my place and smoke a joint.”

~~~

Outside the diner Ben is watching through the window, gauging Justin’s reaction to the roses, not pleased that Justin’s received another gift this afternoon. Ben’s frustrated that Justin isn’t as excited as he had hoped he’d be, and wonders why he can’t seem to spark Justin’s interest. 

Cupid’s been devising a way to get things back on track, so he and Mysterious Marylyn come up with a new plan. This time he’ll shoot both Wolf and Ben with his arrows, dipped into a love potion, that will make them fall for their true loves.

Wolf had the same idea as Ben; he wanted to see Justin’s response to receiving his chocolate roses. He pulls up on his Harley in front of the diner, and sees Ben standing out front, watching Justin. Cupid hears the motorcycle and hunts through his satchel for his special arrow. Wolf walks right up to Ben and gets in his face. They glare at each other, ready to fist fight if necessary. The way Wolf is standing Cupid can only see Wolf, not Ben. He shoots his arrow just as Ben shifts closer, and they’re nose to nose with one another. The arrow literally passes between their faces, skimming both of them.

Cupid’s stunned by his aim, hitting both of his targets. He realizes that he’s actually accomplished his goal. Scratching his head, he wonders what to do about Michael. Then he decides that he’ll just shoot Michael with the other arrow. Then hopefully Michael will soon feel secure in his love life. Cupid crosses his fingers, praying that everything will work out, then he heads off to find Michael.

The thing is, Ben and Michael truly cared for one another. But neither one feels that overwhelming passion that’s needed to make a relationship last a lifetime. But once Cupid’s arrow grazed Wolf and Ben, they looked in to each another’s eyes, and knew they had finally found their soulmates. They walked away down Liberty Avenue, hand-in-hand into Meathook. A place that would soon become their regular hangout.

Brian’s scrambling to get everything just perfect for his date with Justin, when Michael calls. He’s panicked, relaying his conversation he just had with Ben. 

“Ben, where are you? I’ve been trying to find you all day?”

“Michael. I know I’ve been distant, and acting weird lately.”

“Distant? You’ve been pining for Justin all week. Are you in love with him?”

“I admit I was smitten. But Justin isn’t the least bit interested in me, and he’s made that very clear.”

“Thank God! I forgive you. Now hurry up and get home. We need to get ready or we’ll miss our reservation at Antonio’s.” 

“Listen, Michael. I’ve been restless, unsure about how I’m feeling. I think we both know that things aren’t working out between us.”

“Ben. All relationships require work. I said I forgave you. Now come home.”

“Michael. I really care about you, and the last thing I want to do is to hurt you. You’re right. We could continue to go on the way things have been, but I think maybe we both need something different.”

“No, Ben. I don’t want to hear this.”

“Michael. You need to hear this. You deserve someone who will make you feel passionate. Someone who will make you feel giddy inside, just thinking about being with them. I think that’s what has been missing from our relationship all along. We only got back together when you came after me, trying to prove to your friends that they were wrong. Maybe even trying to prove it to yourself. We’ve never felt the kind of passion, like Brian and Justin have. Or even the lust you’ve felt for Brian for so very long.”

“Ben! Please! It’s Valentine’s Day! Please don’t break up with me on Valentine’s Day!”

“I’m sorry, Michael. But you don’t want me to come home and pretend that everything’s alright, knowing it’s a lie.”

Ben can hear Michael crying on the other end of the phone. “Maybe we could have an open relationship? Like Brian and Justin?”

“I don’t think you’re mature enough for something like that. Besides, I need to make a clean break. I’m sorry, Michael, but it’s just better this way.”

Michael is stunned. He just got dumped, over the phone, on Valentine’s Day. His heart is broken and he’s distraught. Brian tries to be supportive, but he makes it clear that he can’t see him tonight. He has a special dinner planned for him and Justin. Michael begs him to cancel it, playing the ‘I’m your best friend’ card. 

“Michael, I know you don’t want to hear this, especially after everything that’s happened today. But I think I love him. No. I do love him, Michael. I love Justin, and I’ve been a total ass for not acknowledging it for so long. But tonight I’m going to change that. I’m going to let him see how I really feel. So he understands what I really want for us, and for our future.”

“Oh God! Hell really is freezing over! Brian Kinney just admitted he’s in love!”

“I knew you’d understand, Michael. Now go get drunk and we’ll talk tomorrow. I promise.”

Michael can’t stand being alone so he heads to his mother’s house. He needs to be near someone who will understand his pain, and comfort him. When he walks into her living room, Debbie squishes him in a big hug and tells him how happy she is to see him. Carl’s running late at work and Deb needs to get to the precinct so they won’t miss their dinner reservation. Michael’s frustrated she wasn’t happy to see him at all, she was happy to have a ride.

Michael pulls up in front of the police station and lets Deb out, watching her until she enters the building. He’s feeling sorry for himself, realizing that he’ll have to spend Valentine’s Day alone and brokenhearted. He’s startled when someone knocks on his window, telling him he can’t park in front of the precinct. Michael being Michael, rolls down the window, ready to put up a fight, when the officer asks him again to park someplace else.

“What are you going to do? Arrest me?”

“I said, move along. Or I’m going to have to give you a citation.” 

“You wouldn’t dare! Detective Horvath is practically my father-in-law.”

Irritated, the officer leans down. “I don’t care if your father is the Goddamn Governor, and your mother’s the First Lady.”

“No. She’s the loud-mouthed waitress at the Liberty Diner.”

“Deb? Deb’s your mom?”

He leans his head in the window, smiling. “I didn’t know she was your mom.”

“Sometimes I wish she wasn’t.”

“Oh, don’t say that. I love your mother. You know I’ve seen you around, but you’re always with Big Ben.”

“Big Ben. Ha! Well, not anymore!”

“Really? You know I’ve always wanted to ask you out. But it was obvious that you and Ben were in a relationship.”

Michael takes a really good look at the cop, recognizing him from Babylon. Michael always thought he was hot. Suddenly Michael’s mood is improving. 

“You have?”

“Yeah. I’m Dean, by the way. I know it’s last minute and all, but my shift ends in about twenty minutes. Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Really? I mean yes. I’d love to.”

“I’ll need to change my clothes, if you don’t mind stopping by my place first.”

“I like the way you look in your uniform. It’s hot!”

Grinning, Dean replies, “The handcuffs can be fun too.”

Cupid thinks, well that was unexpected. Maybe everything will work out for the best tonight.

~~~

The table’s all set, the lights are dimmed, classical music is playing in the background. Justin comes through the door, and his senses are assaulted by the wonderful smells emanating from the stove top. As much as he wants to sneak a peek in the kitchen, curious as to what Brian has concocted, he resists. He hears Brian just finishing up in the bathroom. As he looks around the loft, he’s surprised at how romantic it seems. Brian’s even bought new bedding, a very deep purple satin duvet, and matching sheets are on the bed. There’s a stack of several gift-wrapped boxes sitting in the middle of the bed, piquing Justin’s curiosity.

He arrived a bit early, so he goes and sits on the sofa. He doesn’t want to look around any further, preferring to be surprised by Brian. He watches in amusement as Brian tries on several outfits, primping in the mirror, finally settling on black jeans that fit to a tee, and a soft red cashmere sweater. Barefoot, he pads down the stairs and smiles when he sees Justin sitting there, wearing his new outfit. He looks gorgeous. Brian compliments himself on his selections; grey jeans, a light blue dress shirt and black leather vest. Brian grins, happy Justin’s wearing his new black boots; he absolutely hates all of Justin’s shoes.

Brian wraps his arms around Justin and kisses him deeply, loving the smell of his coconut shampoo and the feel of his shoulder-length hair against his cheek. 

“I like your new clothes. You look great.”

“Thanks. You did a great job picking them out.”

Brian offers him a glass of Merlot, and brings over a plate of grapes and cheese. They feed each other small bites between kisses. After smoking a joint, Justin takes a seat at the island, and watches as Brian checks on dinner. Justin’s impressed. Beef Bourguignon is simmering in a big stock pot, and the aroma is intoxicating, making Justin’s stomach growl in anticipation.

There’s roasted potatoes with garlic in the oven, and a salad of fresh spring greens with walnuts and pears in the fridge, and he even made warm and crusty garlic bread. Brian pours them a glass of Burgundy then he starts to serve dinner. He asks Justin to light the taper candles on the dining room table. Justin’s shocked at how organized and confident Brian is, but of course it’s all a front. In Brian’s head he keeps going over Emmet’s instructions, not wanting to fuck anything up. He spent all afternoon making dinner, checking his stew every half an hour, even though he knew it would take hours for the flavors to develop. 

Everything is cooked to perfection, and tastes amazing. Justin’s impressed, especially when Brian brings out a homemade cherry pie for desert. He can tell his mother lent a hand in making the pie, because it’s in the same pie pan from his childhood. He remembers his mother teaching him how to bake. He knows from experience that she would have insisted on just watching, as Brian made the pie. His heart goes out to Brian for putting in such a big effort to please him, especially on a holiday that he doesn’t even like.

Brian snags back the can of whipped cream, saying they’ll need to save some for later. Justin grins as his imagination runs wild. Brian takes his hand and leads him into the living room where soft classical music is playing. Ironically it’s the CD Ben gave him. Seeing the surprised look on Justin’s face, Brian tells him he found it in the bottom of the CD cabinet, and thought it was perfect. 

Justin’s truly happy. Brian’s being so sweet and romantic; he never expected he’d go all out for him like this. Several glasses of wine, and a joint or two later they retire to the bedroom. Brian gives him a stack of elegantly wrapped boxes to open. The small one on top is a set of flavored lubes. Justin grins; he can’t wait to give these a try. 

Below that is a box with a large glass dildo inside.

And the bottom box is a set of padded leather cuffs, blindfold and a flogger.

“I figured we could use a few new accessories to spice things up. Besides, those old satin straps were getting a little worn.”

Justin’s eyes glaze over. Blushing, he whispers. “I’ve never been bored, and I can honestly say I’ve never been this excited before either.”

Grinning broadly, Brian hands him the last box, hoping this one will make him even more excited.

It’s a square jewelry box containing a sterling silver choker with a lock. Brian’s doing that lip thing where he pulls them into his mouth nervously. Justin takes the choker out, loving how beautiful it is. Inspecting it, he sees that Brian had it engraved with his sub name Sapphire. Justin pulls Brian down and kisses him passionately, shocked at the symbolism that the jewelry represents. Brian takes the choker and places it around his neck. Looking into Justin’s eyes, he says, “I want you to always be in my life, and I hope you want this too?”

“Yes! Yes, you know I do!”

Knowing it’s understood, Brian takes the lock snapping it closed. He grins broadly as he hears the lock click into place, sealing the promise they both just made to each other. In the same box there’s a smaller silver chain with a tiny key attached. Justin slides it around Brian’s neck loving the way it glistens against his olive skin. 

They look into each other’s eyes and whisper, “Always.”

“Brian… It’s so beautiful.”

Justin leans in again and kisses Brian, letting him know just how happy he’s made him. Brian runs his fingers across the cool metal, loving the way it feels. He’s relieved that he’s finally gotten it right, and excited they’re about to take their relationship to a whole new level. He just needs to clarify a few things first. 

Holding Justin in his arms, they agree on a safe word. Brian turns him over, patting Justin’s bare bottom. He asks Justin how he felt about being pursued by Ben and Wolf. Brian can’t help the slight jealousy that has risen to the surface over these last few days. Justin’s surprised by Brian’s question, he’s never been one to act jealous. But before he can answer, Brian’s hand comes down hard on Justin cheeks.

“Did it excite you?”

Justin stammers for a response.

Again, Brian’s hand stings his bottom.

“No.”

“No? Are you sure?”

“No.”

Smack!

“No, you’re not sure? Or no, it didn’t excite you?”

Justin’s mind is swirling. He loves it when Brian dominates him, and he’s having a hard time focusing on Brian’s questions. 

Brian waits a moment before his hand makes contact with Justin’s reddening bottom.

Finally Justin softly says, “Yes and no.”

“I see…”

This time Brian’s hand spanks him with a little more force.

Clarifying, he says. “It excited me that you… Ah that… That you were a bit possessive.” 

“You liked that? You liked seeing me irritated?”

“Yes. I mean. I thought it was sweet.”

“SWEET?”

Brian’s hand makes contact before he could even get the word out.

“No. Yes. I don’t know.”

“I see…”

“Brian.” 

“I’ll ask you again. Did you like all the attention from Ben and Wolf? Were you attracted to them?”

“No. No, never. I didn’t understand what was going on.”

“I see… But you flirted with them.”

“No. No I didn’t. I was just… It was just my country club manners, to not be rude.”

“Always so proper. Yet you knew I didn’t like it.”

“It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Good boy!”

Brian’s hand is now rubbing Justin’s reddened cheeks, then he leans down and kisses them. He pulls Justin up into his arms, looking into his eyes. 

“I don’t like it when my jealously surfaces. It’s not who I am.”

Silently Justin lowers his eyes, hoping for forgiveness. Brian kisses his forehead, then leans his forehead against Justin’s. 

“You’re all mine now. See that it doesn’t happen again.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Satisfied with Justin’s response and promises, Brian goes and refills their wine glasses. He also heats up his sweet surprises of chocolate and caramel sauces. He’s about to make his favorite dessert. Sex A La Justin.

Still feeling totally turned on from his spanking session, Justin grins. Holding the box of leather cuffs he asks, “Will you put these on me first?”

Brian takes the leather cuffs out of the box and fastens them around his wrists, then he attaches them to the headboard. Once he’s all strapped in, Brian sprays a line of whipped cream down his chest. Justin arches his back, feeling the chill of the frothy cream, then the warmth of Brian’s tongue running across his skin.

Justin closes his eyes, and lets his body and mind float in the euphoric haze about to overtake him. Next Brian spoons some of the caramel sauce, drizzling it over Justin’s nipples. The warmth of the syrup heightens his desire, as Brian swishes his tongue around the hardening nubs and gently licks the tasty treat off his skin. Justin’s already panting as he watches Brian crawl up his body, until he’s straddling his chest. Brian’s erection is just inches from Justin’s mouth. 

This time he scoops up some of the hot fudge, coating his balls until the sweet sauce is dripping off, into Justin’s mouth. Brian smirks as Justin’s tongue stretches up trying to lick and capture him. He chuckles as he hears the chain on Justin’s wrist clang, as he reaches to touch him. He leans down, slowly loving the sensations of Justin’s warm mouth encompassing him. Justin’s tongue circles around, trying to lick all of the chocolate sauce off his master.

Brian continues to spread caramel sauce and a line of whipped cream down his shaft. Drips of pre-cum mix with the caramel, giving Justin a sweet and salty treat. Soon Brian feels Justin’s tongue again licking his cock, as he slowly glides himself in and out of Justin’s mouth. It isn’t long before Justin takes him to the brink, but then Brian pulls back until Justin can no longer reach him.

Shifting around until his knees are next to Justin’s head, he aligns his mouth perfectly with Justin’s plump member. Brian quickly drizzles hot fudge down Justin’s shaft, then his chocolate-covered fingers coat his perineum. Soon the two of them are moaning with pleasure from the wonderful flavors and the feel of each another’s mouths and lips across their sensitive skin. Brian loves the sensations coursing through his body, as Justin takes him all the way down his throat. Brian has the advantage of holding Justin’s dick with his hand, while Justin’s cheek muscles are working overtime sucking him. It isn’t long before they’re both erupting like volcanos.

Brian kisses and licks Justin’s inner thighs. Soon Justin is curling his body forward, giving Brian perfect access. Brian kneels behind Justin resting his legs on his shoulder, then he pushes down into his warm ravine. He delves in deeper on each thrust, building his momentum to set a steady pace. They’re both looking each other in the eyes, reading one another’s pleasure as all those beautiful sensations start to spiral out, consuming them both. Justin throws his head back into the pillow, crying out Brian’s name, as he coats their bellies with his sweet cream.

Brian leans down, capturing Justin’s lips in his. He kisses him fervently, expressing all those emotions he has a hard time verbalizing. Brian knows that Justin is becoming uncomfortable being restrained. He unbuckles his cuffs, laying him down on the bed. He pulls him into his chest, holding him tight from behind as they rest, catching their breath. 

“I love you, Brian.”

Both are extremely happy and content. Tonight has been a real milestone in their relationship, one neither one of them saw coming just a few days ago. It seems that Cupid has finally worked his magic. Brian and Justin have now committed to one another.

Just as they’re both drifting off to sleep…

“Brian. Does this mean were not in an open relationship anymore?”

“Hmmm?”

“You heard me!”

“Well, I think you know I don’t want you sleeping with other guys.”

“And you?”

“I’ve always known you don’t want me sleeping with other guys.”

“So what exactly are you saying?”

“Christ, Justin! I just gave you a collar, didn’t I?” 

“So we’re now…”

“We’ll draw up a contract in the morning, making it all nice and legal!”

“Really?”

“Yes. You little twat!”

The End…


End file.
